fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: Meet Sailor Earth
Thousands years ago during Silver Millennium, there was one Sailor Scout of the planet Earth: Sailor Earth. Although many think she was a legend and a myth to Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and the Sailor Scouts but she was the protector and the heart of the planet Earth. She had all the powers of all the Sailor Scouts but Earth's power as well. She once came on the moon to protect the Sailor Scouts from Queen Beryl. When Queen Serenity used the Crystal to ensure the rebirth of the Princess, Endymion, and the Sailor Senshi, as well as her advisors on Earth in the 20th century, Sailor Earth was also was going to be rebirth on her home planet but she has the memories. ---- Later... Serena was walking to school as she saw someone coming down the hall. It was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair pulled in a low ponytail, bluish-grey eyes with glasses, and she wore a school uniform with a long skirt to her knees and black dress shoes. "Who is that new girl?" Serena wondered. "Haven't you heard of her Serena?" her friend said. "That's the new girl, she got transfered to this school because of her good grades." Serena sees the girl coming towards her. Serena panicked as she begins to grab out a comic book and read it as she went to a locker pretending she doesn't see her. The girl walk pass Serena but she looks at her. "Is she Sailor Moon?" ''she said. ''"Because I can sense it in my mind." She stopped walking as she looked at Serena. "You can put the comic book down, I can see you... uh... It's Serena right? A kid told me about you." she said. "I'm Erin, Im from Tenessee." "Uh... Uh..." Serena said, then laughs. "Hey, nice to meet you." "Do you want hang with me after school?" "Sure, but I... Okay, I'll come if I'm not to busy." "Cool, bye Serena I got art class." Erin walks off as Serena stares at her. Erin looks back and thought, "Ever since I figured out I'm a Sailor Scout. I been sense Sailor Scouts everywhere in this town and I have strange dreams of my Scouts past." ---- After school, Serena and Erin were going to Erin's house but Serena was going to her videogame place. "Videogames?" Erin said. "I played videogames at home." Serena was playing which she was ignoring Erin, making her sigh. Erin saw a videogame and begins to play it. Serena looks and sees Erin getting better at it but she got up and said, "Serena, I think I told you when need to go to my house." Erin begins to leave which got Serena to shrug and followed her. At Erin's house, Erin opens her door to her room and sits on her bed. "My room." Erin said. "After studing and doing homework, I just watch cartoons, listen to music, or write stories on computers." "Wow." Serena said. Then a black cat came to Erin's window, which Serena saw. Erin was confused as she asked, "What?". She look at what Serena's looking and saw her cat named Luna. Erin gasp and said, "Awe, a kitty.". Erin open the window and the cat came in. "She's my cat name Luna." Serena quickly explain. "She's so cute, I love cats but usually I'm a dog person." Erin said. The cat gave a signal to make Serena to leave. Serena sighs and said, "I gotta go. I gotta feed my cat. See yah." Serena quickly left as she picked up Luna. Erin stares at her then she thought, "Was that Luna, the queen's advisor? It is! I have to know about the Sailor Scouts.". Without anyone knowing, she closed her door, pull the currents, and got out something out of her closet. It was a long blue staff with a an orb that looks like earth that has a heart shaped crystal on top holding the containers of the orb. "Cresent Earth Sphere! Show me the other Sailor Scouts!" Erin called. The orb glowed, the light hit the heart crystal, and it made a portal to show Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis at Serena's house like they were having a conference until they left. Erin know that they were the Sailor Scouts because she was Sailor Earth. Erin grabbed her staff and ran out of her room through the window. ---- Later, there was a guy who was walking down the street and then a woman came to him, named Zoycits. "Who are you?" he said. "Just here for the Rainbow Crystal." she said, as she hold a black crystal. "It won't take long." The crystal then begins to hurt the man and showed a Rainbow crystal. "Stop right!" a voice called. The girl looked and saw five figures. It was Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. "I'm Sailor Moon and on the behalf of the moon." Sailor Moon said. "And on the behalf of Mercury." "And on the behalf of Jupiter." "And on the behalf of Mars." "And on the behalf of Venus." "We shall punish you." They said, together. "Not you Scouts again." Zoycite said. "No matter I got what I came for now, I'll leave you with a friend for you." She vanished in thin air leaving the man turning into a monster that looked like a cartoon character. The girls looked annoyed a little but he begins to attack them with a big mallet. Mars uses her fire power but he dodges it and he grabbed Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon!" The Scouts shouted. The monster used a crawl to shock her, making her scream in pain. Suddenly, there's someone yelling, "EARTH CRYSTAL STRIKE!" Then a giant brown of power hit the monster letting go of Sailor Moon. They looked up and saw who did that. It was Erin but she wore a white sailor suit with no sleeves, a blue ribbon with a light blu gem on her chest, and a light blue wrap at the back, green wrapping on her gloves, earrings shaped as the earth, has a blue chocker with a pink heart crystal, a green skirt, pink ribbons, and blue boots with pink lines on the bottom and wrap on the top and reaches an inch from her knees, a tiara with bluie diamond in the middle, and she still had her hair in the same hairstyle but her glasses had disappeared. She lastly had her Cresent Earth Sphere. "In the name of the Earth, protector of the Sailor Scouts, and the heart of this planet; I'm Sailor Earth." Sailor Earth said, jumping in front of Serena. "And I'll shall protect the Sailor Scouts!" "Erin is the Legendary Sailor Earth?!" Luna wondered. "I thought she was a Legend." Artemis said. "Sailor Moon use your wand and save the man." Sailor Earth ordered. Serena nods, got out her wand, and shouted, "Moon Healing Escalation!". She target the monster then it screamed in pain turning back into the man. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Earth. "Erin, your a Sailor Scout without even telling us." Serena said. "I couldn't tell you until it was time to tell." Sailor Earth explain. "And since I'm a Sailor Scout, I just want to know something. Could you guys hang with me a little?" They nod as they left home, ending the story. Category:Fan Fiction